


Pedro's Oboe

by GoodSong_IllSinger



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodSong_IllSinger/pseuds/GoodSong_IllSinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LLL prediction: Pedro and Balthazar decide to film a hilariously bad homemade porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedro's Oboe

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a conversation that took place this evening that started with how [this picture](http://thecandlewasters.tumblr.com/post/110059047694#notes) is probably in Balthy’s room and ended up with outlining dialogue for Pedro and Balthazar filming a really bad homemade porn. This is how our minds work. 
> 
> This seemed absolutely fucking hilarious at the time but WARNING: _once it’s been read, it cannot be unread!!_

Pedro pushes open the door and gives a look of feigned shock to find Balthazar topless on the bed. “Oh, excuse me! I was just looking for my… _oboe_.”

Balthazar looks straight into the camera with a smirk and then across to Pedro. “Really? Are we really doing this?”

“Shut up and get into character!”

Balthazar sighs heavily and runs a hand through his hair. He glances down at what is obviously a script, hidden from view. “Oh. Here it is.” His tone is completely flat, if somewhat sarcastic. “I must have taken it by mistake. I’ve been cleaning it.”

Pedro glowers. “Ok, if you’re not going to do it properly…”

“Fine! Fine!” Balthazar laughs and sits up a bit straighter, giving Pedro what he clearly considered was a flirty smile. “I heard you talking about your embouchure. Have you been working on it lately?”

Pedro steps forwards to the edge of the bed with a wide smile on his face. “Yes, oboe requires a lot of control of the _lips_ and _tongue_.”

“You must be practicing really hard.” Balthazar wriggles down the bed clothes until he’s sitting on the end of the bed, looking up at Pedro.

“Yes, _really hard_. I practice most nights. Maybe we could practice… together?”

They look at each other and burst out laughing. Pedro almost bends double, clutching his sides, and Balthazar falls back on the bed, quivering with laughter.

“No, I – I can’t!”

“Stick to the script!” Pedro yells dramatically. “This was your idea, remember?”

“Maybe we could skip the next bit and just…” Balthazar suggests, tugging at the waist of Pedro’s jeans.

Pedro sticks out his bottom lip. “But I learnt my part! We’re almost done!”

Balthazar grins up at him then begins again in the painfully false voice. “We can’t now. It’s quiet hours. Maybe there’s something else you could practice on.”

Pedro knees down and begins to unbutton Balthazar’s trousers. “I can think of an alternative but I don’t know if it’s much quieter than the oboe… Do you think you can be quiet?”

“You better get practising if you’re going to be ready for the performance tomorrow…”

“How is _your_ performance?”

“My performance is flawless…” And Balthazar seems to forget about the camera as he leans in to kiss his boyfriend softly on the lips. Pedro’s hands move from his trousers and up to Balthazar’s face and for a short time they seem lost in each other. Then Balthazar smiles against Pedro’s mouth. “Why else would they call me the Mighty Balthazar?”

Pedro swiftly tugs down Balthazar’s trousers. “I can see why.”

.

“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD TURN IT OFF!” Beatrice cried, almost throwing the laptop across the room.

Benedick and Beatrice sat in silence for the longest time before looking at each other with wide eyes. “What have we just watched?”

**Author's Note:**

> LOL!!! XD


End file.
